gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Opark 77/Season 2 Robb Stark character featurette breakdown
HBO aired another second season character featurette on March 17 2012, this time focusing on our King in the North Robb Stark: thumb|640px This is the fifth character profile released; I reported the other four Season 2 Renly Baratheon character featurette breakdown|here. The HBO on demand schedule reports that another featurette for Stannis Baratheon will be released March 18 2012. A big thank you to Winter is Coming for reporting the story and to WatchOut4HopOns for uploading the video on youtube. Highlights include a better look at Oona Chaplin as Jeyne Westerling at 1:04 and first looks at Karl Davies as Alton Lannister at 0:12 and Michael McElhatton as Roose Bolton at 0:48. What does everyone think? Why is Jeyne doing menial labor at Robb's camp? Shot by shot # 0:00 Joffrey with his back to Cersei in the throne room, both wearing red. Robb Stark in voiceover "I offer the Lannisters peace if they meet my terms." # 0:05 A close-up of Robb as he continues "First, your family must release my sisters." # 0:07 Sansa Stark has her clothing torn off by one of the Kingsguard in front of the court. # 0:08 Arya Stark looks up fearfully. # 0:09 Stark banner bearers ride over a battlefield. Robb says "Second, my father's bones must be returned to Winterfell." # 0:12 Alton Lannister listens to Robb's demands. Robb says "Third, Joffrey and the Queen Regent must denounce all claim to dominion over the North." # 0:16 A wide shot of Alton standing before Robb. He begins to protest "These are..." Rodrik Cassel and a bald, bearder man in armor are to Robb's left. Theon and a long haired bearded man are to his right. Two guardsmen stand behind Alton. Robb seems to have upgraded his command tent since the first season. # 0:17 Robb rises from his seat and cuts him off, insisting "These are my terms." # 0:21 A title card reads "Game of Thrones Robb Stark" # 0:23 Richard Madden talking to camera and in costume as Robb Stark. He says "Robb's at a point where he knows he's a king and he's really grown in confidence and he's his own man." # 0:26 Robb hands something to one of his men and smiles as he walks through his camp. # 0:28 Michelle Fairley in talking to camera and in costume as Catelyn Stark saying "He's proved to be a very capable leader. A very popular leader. # 0:32 Behind the scenes footage of shooting a scene with Robb and Jeyne. She is walking into a tent where he stands looking at her. #: 0:34 Richard Madden in voiceover "Robb's one of the men. He's one of his soldiers and he's in it together with everyone. He's on the front lines with the men." # 0:34 Robb greets one of his men. # 0:40 A long lense focus shift from the eye of Robb's horse onto his face. # 0:41 Robb heading a row of riders in pouring rain at night. # 0:43 Richard Madden to camera "He is so much part of them and he's proved himself." # 0:46 Silent sisters tend to the dead as Robb walks through the aftermath of a battle with his bannermen. Roose Bolton (Michael McElhatton) tells him that there are "Five Lannisters dead for every one of ours." # 0:48 Robb walking with Roose and his other bannermen. # 0:49 Michelle Fairley to camera "He seems a very good tactician in terms of how to win battles." # 0:51 Robb walking across a battlefield, silent sisters tending to the dead behind him. # 0:52 Richard Madden to camera "He's made some decisions that have been questioned and most of the time he's been right." # 0:55 Behind the scenes footage of shooting a scene with Robb and Jeyne. He is approaching her as she works in the camp. # 0:58 Richard Madden to camera "He's been very clever and I think that's what has gained the respect of the men." # 1:00 Robb facing off against Alton. Theon, Rodrik and the others are in the same positions as at 0:16. # 1:01 Theon repeats Robb's title "The King in the North." He is seated in the command post. # 1:02 Richard Madden to camera "The consequences of every action are huge." # 1:03 Robb stops as a column of men clear the battlefield behind him. # 1:04 A closeup of Jeyne talking to Robb. She says "You're fighting to overthrow a king and yet you have no plan for what comes after." # 1:06 Cut back to Robb as the battlefield empties behind him. He says "First we have to win the war." # 1:08 Richard Madden to camera "He's constantly been fighting and wading through difficulties at every corner. There's so much weight to every order Robb gives. # 1:12 Behind the scenes footage of shooting a scene with Robb and Jeyne. Robb walks past Jeyne holding a scroll. This appears to be later in the scene we saw being shot at 0:32. # 1:15 Stark guards let Robb into the prison area of his camp. #: 1:16 Catelyn in voiceover "You've done so well." # 1:16 Behind the scenes footage of shooting a scene between Robb and Catelyn in a tent. # 1:20 A closeup of Catelyn telling Robb "Your father would have been...proud." # 1:22 Through monitor footage of the same set-up. # 1:24 Richard Madden to camera "Although his father is dead I think a lot of him still lives on in Robb." # 1:28 Behind the scenes footage of shooting a scene with Robb, Catelyn and Brienne. Catelyn says "You have inherited your father's responsibilities." # 1:30 Robb turns to face Catelyn as she says "I'm afraid they come at a cost." # 1:32 Richard Madden to camera "Robb and his mother have been so close and been through so much." # 1:36 Robb talking to Catelyn in his tent at night. He says "I am the one rebelling against the throne." # 1:38 Behind the scenes footage of the same set-up. Robb says "Before me it was father." # 1:40 Robb continuing "You married one rebel and fathered another." # 1:42 Closeup of Catelyn seated in the tent. She says "I mothered more than just rebels." # 1:45 Richard Madden to camera "But his relationship with his mother is starting to change quite dramatically." # 1:47 Behind the scenes footage of shooting a scene with Robb, Catelyn and Brienne in the camp. # 1:51 Michelle Fairley to camera "She can't tell him what to do, he has to make his own decisions." # 1:52 Behind the scenes footage of shooting a scene with Robb talking to Catelyn in his tent at night. Robb says "If I trade the Kingslayer for two girls my Bannermen will string me up by my feet." # 1:56 Behind the scenes footage of the same set-up. Catelyn says "You want to leave Sansa in the Queen's hands, and Arya?" # 2:01 Closeup of Catelyn in Robb's tent continuing "What are we fighting for if not for them?" # 2:03 Closeup of Robb asserting "It's more complicated than that, you know it is." # 2:06 Richard Madden to camera "Robb's priorities are not only now to his sisters. To his brothers. To Winterfell." # 2:09 Arya riding on the back of a cart, carrying Needle. # 2:10 Closeup of Bran reflected in a pond, but it seems to be over the shoulder of a white haired individual. They wave their hand over the surface to dispel the reflection. # 2:12 Richard Madden to camera "But very much so to a whole army that he's leading." # 2:14 Low shot of Madden in costume as Robb looking over and then into the camera. # 2:17 A title card reads "Game of Thrones April 1 HBO.COM/GAMEOFTHRONES" Category:Blog posts